User blog:Kentrostego32/TOP 10 ANIMALS I WANT IN ZT2
Here are the top ten DOWNLOADS i want to see in zoo tycoon 2 10. Yi Qi Kicking of our list is the winged cousin of Epidexipteryx. This little dinosaur is the earliest known gliding dinosaur. this is what i think it would need to live BIOME: 'Temperate forest/Temperate rainforest '''DIET: '''Insects, Fish, Meat '''FENCING: '''Any '''SPACE: '''Atleast a 3x3 area for a pair of them '''SHELTER: '''Hollow Logs, Mini Dinosaur Perch (i made the perch up but it would be cool to see one) '''ENRICHMENT: '''Balls, Livefood, The Tire Swing. 9. Burrowing Snagret IMO i think we need some pikmin enemies in Zt2 and this is my favourite so why not. '''BIOME: '''Wetlands '''DIET: ' Fish,Pikmin, Meat, Pellets? 'FENCING: '''Tall fencing only (can jump out of the ground to escape low fencing) '''SPACE: '''Atleast a 4x4 area for a pair of them '''SHELTER: '''Boreal and Wetlands Burrows (large only) '''ENRICHMENT: '''Livefoods, Steaks. 8. Montauk Monster If you dont know what he is please learn about him. (yes its a him for obvious reasons ;p) '''BIOME: '''Coastal '''DIET: ' Fish, Meat 'FENCING: '''Higher than wood '''SPACE: '''Atleast a 5.5x5.5 area for a pair of them '''SHELTER: '''Rock islands and Cubbing dens '''ENRICHMENT: '''Balls, Livefood, Squeaky Fish. 7. Amphicoelias Will someone risk making this big boy? we dont know yet '''BIOME: '''Savannah (he is not a scrub :p) '''DIET: '''Browsers and feeding platforms with branches and wate'r FENCING: S'''pecial fencing for sauropods '''SPACE: '''Atleast a 11x11 area for a pair of them '''SHELTER: '''A special sauropod shelter '''ENRICHMENT: '''Dino Dummy, Persuit Ball. 6. Bulborb: Red, Orange, Hairy, Firey Bulbax and Spotty Bulbear with respective dwarf versions Would be a cool MiniPack '''BIOME: Red: Wetlands Orange: Tropical Dry Forest Firey: Tropical Dry Forest Hairy: Alpine Tundra Bulbear: Temperate Rainforest DIET: 'Insects,Meat and Pikmin '''FENCING: '''Any '''SPACE: '''Atleast a 4x4 area for a pair of them '''SHELTER: '''Small Burrows '''ENRICHMENT: '''Balls, Live Food, Prey Dummy, Squeaky Fish, Tire, Steak 5. FIW Pack A pack that is much needed adding The Future Is Wild animals into ZT2 '''BIOME: ' Savannah: Carakiller,Gryken,Scrofa,Babookari Fresh Water: Swampus,Lurkfish,SilkRibbon,GloomWorm Wetland: Toraton,Squibbon,LichenTree,MegaSquid,ForestFlish Pelagic: SilverSwimmer,Rainbow Squid,SharkoPath Coastal: Ocean Flish, GannetWhale,Reef Glider,Spindle Trooper,Ocean Phantom Temperate Rainforest: SpitFire Bird,Roachcutter,FalconFly,SpitFire Beetle, Alpine: Shagrat,SnowStalker,Great-Blue Windrunner,Poggle,SilverSpider Desert: Spink,Cryptile,DeathGleaner,RattleBack,TeraByte,GardenWorm,BumbleBeetle,DesertHopper,Death Bottle '''DIET: Varies FENCING: 'Varies '''SPACE: '''Varies '''SHELTER: '''Varies '''ENRICHMENT: '''Varies ''4. Maniraptorians Pack The most likely on our list is this amazing pack idea for Maniraptorans *=Remake 'BIOME: ' Tropical Dry Forest: Therizinosaurus,Giganotoraptor,Epidexipteryx,Scanscoropteryx,Ornitholestes,Conchoraptor. Desert: Velociraptor*,Oviraptor,Shuuvia,Mononykus,Achillesaurus. Reef: Bradycneme,Elopteryx,Pyroraptor,Balaur. Boreal Forest: Troodon,Dromeaosaurus,Utahraptor*,Falcarius,Deinonychus*. Wetlands: Protarcheopteryx*,Beipiaosaurus,Achillobator,Austroraptor, '''DIET: Varies FENCING: 'Varies '''SPACE: '''Varies '''SHELTER: '''Various Caves '''ENRICHMENT: '''Varies 3. Cretaceous Wessex Pack REMAKE (with added jurassicness !3) PLZ MAKE THIS HAPPEN '''BIOME: ' Wetlands: Baryonyx,Polacanthus,Archeaopteryx,Cetiosaurus,Goniopholis. Grasslands: Iguanodon,Neovenator,Becklespinax,Denversaurus,Metriacanthosaurus. Savannah: Hyleaosaurus,Megalosaurus,Lexovisaurus,Dacentrurus,Scelidosaurus. Coastal: Eustreptospondylus,Excallibursaurus,Proceratosaurus,Metriorynchus,Geosaurus. '''DIET: Varies FENCING: '''Varies '''SPACE: '''Varies '''SHELTER: '''Varies '''ENRICHMENT: '''Varies 2. Speculative Dinosaurs I dont know what species will be speculated but it would be AMAZING TO SEE '''BIOME: '''Varies '''DIET: Varies FENCING: 'Varies '''SPACE: '''Varies '''SHELTER: '''Varies '''ENRICHMENT: '''Varies 1!. TUPOA The Ultimate Pack Of Animals '''BIOME: ' Savannah: Grevy's Zebra, Brown Hyena, King Cheetah, Aiastic Lion, That Extinct Black Rhino Subspecies, Chilean Flamingo, Fresh Water Crocodile. Tundra: Southern Elephant Seal, Adelie Penguin, Arctic Tern, Sockeye Salmon, Arctic Fox. Polar Ice: Harp Seal, Salmon Shark, Blue Whale, Greenland Shark, Leopard Seal, Great Auk, Wandering Albatros Fresh Water: Fire Salamander, Alligator Snapping Turtle, Indus River Dolphin, Ganges River Dolphin, Mata Mata, Hell Bender. Wetland: Cane Toad, European Beaver, Water Vole, Water Strider, Bull Shark, Baikal Seal. Pelagic: Lots of Foliage, Ocean Hatchet Fish, Mola Mola, Steller Sea Cow. Coastal: Japanese Sea Lion, Epaulette Shark, Hawksbill Turtle, Vaquita, Coconut Crab. Temperate Rainforest: Forest Elephant, One Horned Rhino, African grey, Sumatran Tiger. Alpine: Both Giant Salamanders, Pyrean Ibex, Bald Eagle, Amur Leopard. Desert: Gila Monster, Bactrian Camel, Devils Hole Pup Fish, Thorny Devil. Cold Desert: RoadRunner, Diamond Back Rattle Snale, Coyote, Desert Rain Frog, Javelina. GrassLands: Grey Kangaroo,Hairy-Nosed Wombat,Glyptodon,Phorosracos. Boreal Forest: Black Bear, Barn Owl, Some Foliage, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus Tropical Rainforest: Darwinopterus, Green Iguana, Knobbed Hornbill, Saint Helena Hoopoe. Temperate Forest: Red Deer, Ivory Billed Woodpecker, Badger, Cardinal. Semi Desert: Foliage, Olive Baboon, Deltadromeus, Bobcat. Mediterranian Scrub: Foliage, Big Horn Sheep, Blanford's Fox. Benthic: Foliage, Gulper Eel, Monk Fish, Blob Fish, Sperm Whale, Seven Gilled Shark, Dumbo Octopus, Humbolt Squid. Reef: Nurse Shark, Lariosaurus, Bonnet Head Shark, Portugese Man Of War, Hawaiian Monk Seal, Common Octopus. Caverns: Olm, Vampire Bat, Mexican Blind Fish, Amazonian Gaint Centipede. Urban: Dog, Cat, Rat, Red Fox, Cow, Chicken, Pig Sheep, Horse, Passenger Pidgeon. '''DIET: Varies '''FENCING: '''Varies '''SPACE: '''Varies '''SHELTER: '''Varies '''ENRICHMENT: '''Varies Category:Blog posts